my Best Friend Platypus
by Exotos135
Summary: Candace has been hated by the animals for a long time,but when Perry gives her a second chance,will their firendship last forever? Candace/Perry one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fletcher's House, Living Room "8:00 AM"*

In the Living room, Candace was watching television in the coach

"*Pant* So boring, so boring..." thought Candace

"Candace?" asked Linda "Would you do me a favor today?"

"Sure mom." answered Candace "What is it?"

"Would you please take care of Perry today?" asked Linda

"**WHAT?!**" shouted Candace in shock "That's _Phineas and Ferb _job!"

"Yes, but im taking them to do something with their father and me." said Linda

"What exactly are you gonna do?" asked Candace

"We'll go fishing in the nose lake." answered Linda "You know, something normal."

Phineas and Ferb went running to their mother wearing fisherman clothing

"Mom, we're ready!" said Phineas

"I can see that Phineas." said Linda before turning to Candace "Honey, would you do this for me just this once?

"Well..." thought Candace before answering "I could but-"

"Thanks Candace!" Interrupted Phineas as he and Ferb gave Candace a hug "You're the best sister ever!"

"Nono, you doesn't understand-" said Candace before being interrupted

"I know you're nervous, but Perry is a pretty cool pet." interrupted Phineas "I know you and he will get along."

"B-b-b-but!" tried to explain Candace fruitlessly

"Goodbye Candace." said Linda as she, Phineas and Ferb went to the door "We'll be back in two hours."

Before they could leave tought, Candace stopped them and tried to explain. Candace took a deep breath before starting to explain

"Let me at least explain why I cant take care of Perry." requested Candace

"Alright Candace." said Linda as she, Phineas and Ferb payed attention "Tell us why you can't take care of Perry."

"It's because...its because..." said Candace before taking a deep breath and finally spelling it out "Its because he hates me alright?"

Perry, who was close to the door but not in the sight of anybody in particular, was hearing the conversation. Instead of simply walking away, Perry decided to stay hidden and continue to hear what Candace was talking about with Linda, Phineas and Ferb

"Oh honey, you know it will get better." said Linda, trying to comfort Candace

"Mom, it's not just Perry alright? it's any kind of animal in the planet!" shouted Candace as she started to list what happened with the other animals "I get thrown bananas by the monkeys, hitted by birds, roared by the dogs, scratched by the cats and don't get me started on the horses."

"Those horrible, perverted horses." thought Candace out loud, disturbing Phineas and Ferb "Did I said that out loud? whatever, the point is *sheds a tear*_THE ANIMALS HATE ME_!"

"Honey..." said Linda with worry

"*Sob* I can't take care of Perry without him hating me!" shouted Candace before pointing at Phineas and Ferb "The only ones he likes are Phineas and Ferb!"

Perry was both worried and annoyed, worried about the fact that Candace seemed to be about to break apart in tears due to the sound of sadness in her tone and the things he heard about what the animals did. And annoyed because Candace tought he only liked Phineas and Ferb and nobody else

"Candace, you know Perry likes you-" said Phineas before being interrupted

"He doesn't!" interrupted Candace

"Well he might not, but you just need to give him time..." said Phineas before resuming "He will show you respect when he knows you better."

"*sob* B-But...*sob*b-b-but-" said Candace

"Relax honey, Perry likes you, but he hides it." said Linda comforting Candace "He's gonna show it to you soon enough."

"But mom he-" said Candace before being interrupted by a car horn

"Oh, I and the kids need to leave now, Lawrence is getting impatient." said Linda as she wiped Candace tears "Good luck taking care of Perry honey."

Linda, Phineas and Ferb left the house trought the door and, after they left, Candace closed the door with sadness in her look

"He doesn't even like me..." thought Candace "He doesn't now and he'll never do."

Candace went back to her chair and Perry, having heard enough and not liking Candace suffering, went to the chair where Candace was and sat in her lap

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"What do you want?" asked Candace in an annoyed tone

Perry was silent

"You're just waiting for me to do something, isn't it?" asked Candace "Well don't bother, 'cause im not even gonna try."

Candace put her hand in front of Perry, waiting for him to bite her

"If you wanna bite or...do something with my hand, go on I don't even care." said Candace as she closed her eyes "Free me from my suffering."

Candace, noticing Perry wasn't responding and still looked at her hand, waved her hand to Perry, but all he did was follow the hand whenever it go

"Hello?" asked Candace "Perry are you there?"

Perry stayed quiet

"Its me Candace!" said Candace "You know, the one that hates animals?"

Perry didn't do anything

"The one that doesn't want you to be near?" asked Candace

Perry didn't respond

"The one that is asking you to do something to her hand?" asked Candace

Perry still didn't respond

"Ok Perry, I want you to bite my hand now. It at least proves you under-" said Candace before realizing what she was doing and facepalming

"Whats _wrong_ with you, Candace?" asked Candace to herself as she looked at the reader "Platypodes don't bite..._they sting_!"

Candace went behind Perry and started to look

"Alright, the hind feet is where the venom that only men have, so maybe if I touch it-" thought Candace as she slowly moved her hand to Perry's hind feet

Before she could do something, Perry jumped out-of-the-way.

"...Well I guess he is just a bit shy." said Candace as she walked to Perry and tried again "Dont jump Perry, I just want to get stinged with your hind feet."

As Candace hand approached, Perry started to run away

"Oh, why you-!" said Candace as she started to give chase

Candace chased Perry in circles

"Get back here!" yelled Candace

Candace gave up after the 4 or 5 time she chased him and simply returned to her chair, with Perry jumping to her knees

"Alright, I want you to tell me something." said Candace before realizing what she was saying "Thinking about it..."

Candace grabbed Perry and raised him to her face

"Alright Perry, do your "ctrtrtr" thing if you understand."

Perry was quiet

"Well, that will be enough." thought Candace before starting to talk "Alright stay silent if the answer is no and do your "ctrtrtrtrtr" when the answer is yes."

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"Ok, is this a bit awkward for you?" asked Candace

Perry didn't respond

"Hmmm that's a no, then did you wanted to go fishing with Phineas and Ferb?" asked Candace before changing her questions "Platypodes _do_ eat fish, right?"

Perry didn't respond again

"Was that an answer to the fishing part or the "platypodes eating fish part"?" asked Candace

Perry was quiet

"Well, ill try with something easier." said Candace before asking "Perry do you...*gulp*like me?"

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"W-Wait..did you said "ctrtrtr"?" asked Candace

Candace got no response from Perry

"Y-You do...*teary eye*like me?" asked Candace

Perry and Candace looked at each other for a moment, Candace cracking a small but cute smile

"You do like me!" shouted Candace before hugging Perry "I'm liked by an animal!"

Perry smiled, feeling

"Well, you do like me, but is it enough to be considered friends?" asked Candace

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"Good...hey, you wont bother if I considered you my...best friend Platypus?" asked Candace

Perry, once again, didn't respond

"Thanks." greeted Candace

Candace and Perry separated a bit

"Alright, Perry, ready for a day of fun?" asked Candace

Perry simply looked at Candace

"Then let's go!" shouted Candace excited

Cheery music started as a montage showing Candace and Perry, riding a two person bicycle, eating ice cream, playing in the sand, etc played and Candace started to sing

_I thought I would never be a friend for them,but this one has given me a second chance._

_His appearence is unique and adorable too,he's Perry,the Platypus._

_My best friend Platypus, he is always by my side._

_My best friend Platypus, he is someone I can trust._

_Call me what you want, but he's my best friend...Platypus_

_My best friend Platypus, he is a lot of fun._

_My best friend Platypus, I love his looks so much._

_If you have a problem, don't ask, 'cause he's my best friend...Platypus_

_My best friend Platypus, he's unique among all._

_My best friend Platypus, he doesn't judge anyone._

For the last part, the scenery changed to a stage with male dancers in the background and Candace wearing a dancer outfit along with her friends, Stacy and Jenny, both in dancer outfits aswell

_My best friend Platypus, he sounds just like a saw._

_My best friend Platypus, I just love him so much._

*Stacy*

_Her best friend Platypus, they're an odd friendship._

*Jenny*

_Her best friend Platypus, they really like each other._

*Candace*

_If you have a problem, don't even ask, 'cause he's my beeeest friiieeend...pla-ty-PUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!_

Candace grabbed a microphone and gived it to Perry

"_Lets hear it, Perry!_" shouted Candace

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry trought the microphone

*Stacy & Jenny*

_Her best friend..._

*Candace*

*Grabs and hugs Perry* _Platypus..._

After the song, Candace and Perry were sitting in the chair talking

"I'm glad I finally have an animal that is my friend" said Candace before wondering "But I wonder why you didn't escaped this time?"

Perry had a flashback of the O.W.C.A, where Doofenshmirtz was tied with ropes and Monogram and Carl were congratulating him for his success

"Congratulations, Agent P, you have done your 100th victory over Doofenshmirtz." said Monogram "As a reward, you shall have one day for vacation, congratulations Agent P!

"Ugh if only I didn't used the elug for my inator I would have won!" shouted Doofenshmirtz "Curse you Perry the Platypus! and you too Flashback!"

Back in reality, Candace, who saw the flashback, had a confused look on her face

"What the bust was that-anyway, we're gonna have fun now that we're friends!" said Candace

"I know Candace." said Perry as he got up, creeping Candace a bit

"**AAAGH!**" shrieked Candace "_Y-You talked?!_"

"Yes Candace and I wanna ask you something." answered Perry

"Yes okay, what do you need...talking Perry that not even I believe exists?" asked Candace

"I just wanna ask you." as Perry got on his knees, out of nowhere he took out a wedding ring "Would you marry me?"

"P-Perry..." said Candace while blushing

"I have always been in love with you, Candace, give me the honor of being your husband!" said Perry

"This must be a crazy dream!" thought Candace

Back in the real reality, Candace woke up from her crazy dream

"**AAGH! IM NOT GONNA BE YOUR WIFE!**" screamed Candace before realizing she was back in reality "...Wait what?"

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"Oh there you are Perry, so the you and me being friends and then you asking me to marry you was only a dream?" asked Candace "Dont say anything if you mean no."

Perry didn't say anything

"_Does that mean im your wife?!_" asked Candace disturbed

After hearing that, Perry got a disturbed look on his face but remaining silent

"Phew, I got scared for a second there, so we are friends?" asked Candace

Perry was quiet

"Best friends?" asked Candace

"Ctrtrtr." answered Perry

"Im glad I do have an animal friend now." said Candace before giving Perry a big hug

At that moment, Lawrence, Linda, Phineas and Ferb arrived trought the door

"we're back Candace!" said Phineas

"There they come!" said Candace before turning to Perry "Hey, do you think i should tell them the truth?"

"Ctrtrtrtrtr." answered Perry

"That's what I thought." said Candace

Linda went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Phineas and Ferb went to Candace

"So, how was your day with Perry?" asked Phineas

"Fine, we became best friends!" answered Candace "I even sang a song about it!"

"Awesome! can we hear it?" asked Phineas

"No im going for a walk" said Candace as she left the chair "I have sat for too long."

"Your relationship with Perry is weird." remarked Ferb

"You can say that again." said Candace

"Your relationship with Perry is weird." repeated Ferb


End file.
